


Errand (Jirou Akutagawa)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Will you hurry up? Sanada’s going to have our ass if we’re late again!” Akaya scowled over his shoulder at you. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards Rikkaidai Fuzoku.“Will you relax?” you sighed, allowing your younger brother to pull you to the tennis courts, “Sanada won’t do anything. Yukimura won’t let ’em.”
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Errand (Jirou Akutagawa)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Slice of Life, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,027 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jirou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

“Will you hurry up? Sanada’s going to have our ass if we’re late again!” Akaya scowled over his shoulder at you. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

“Will you relax?” you sighed, allowing your younger brother to pull you to the tennis courts, “Sanada won’t do anything. Yukimura won’t let ’em.”

He scoffed, setting his bag down and pulling out his racket. You let out another sigh, plopping down next to Rikkaidai’s captain.

Yukimura offered you a smile, patting you on the shoulder.

Sanada, who stood by the bench you sat on, glanced in your direction. “After practice is over this afternoon, I need you and Akaya to drop off some paperwork to the Seigaku Coach and Hyotei coach.”

You groaned, letting your head fall onto Yukimura’s shoulder. “Do I have to~?”

His eyes narrowed, “It’s that, or you can both spend five hours with _me_.”

“Delivery, it is,” you muttered.

* * *

Sanada and Yukimura had let the team off early. Akaya decided to head over to Seigaku because he wanted to see Ryoma, which left you stuck on your way to the school you loathed; Hyotei Gakuen.

When you arrived, Atobe, of course, was the first to notice you.

“Y/N-hime, have you come to be awed by Ore-sama’s prowess?” he flicked his hair, small beads of sweat flying off and creating sparkles around his head.

Figuring it was best to ignore him rather than retort, you walked around him and headed towards the only boy at Hyotei that you could actually stand; Choutarou Ootori. “Hello, Y/N-san.” he greeted you, warmly.

“Hey, Chou-chan.” you ignored the glare his best friend was sending your way, “Have you seen Sakaki-sensei? I have some papers from Yukimura that he needs to see, and probably sign.”

He shook his head with a frown, “No, sorry, I don’t know where he’s at.”

“He’s most likely in his office.” Atobe answered, an annoyed edge to his voice; he hated to be ignored, “Jirou will take you.”

“He’s sleeping.” you pointed out, staring blankly at him.

Atobe snapped his finger, “Kabaji.”

“Usu.” The looming eighth-grade boy grabbed the back of Jirou’s shirt, hoisting him high into the air.

The boy’s eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times before growing wide in shock. He let out a scream, flailing his arms and legs.

“Jirou,” Atobe’s voice grabbed the attention of Hyotei’s sleeping beauty and he froze almost instantly. “Take Y/N-hime to Sakaki-sensei’s office.”

Jirou’s eyes moved to meet your own. You noticed a line of pink fly across his cheeks as he snapped his gaze to look down at the ground. “Y-Yes,”

The giant set him down on the ground and moved back to Atobe’s side.

Jirou rubbed the back of his neck nervously before walking towards the school. He motioned with his hand for you to follow.

You glanced at him as he walked ahead of you. His fists were clenched at his side, eyes cast down towards the ground. You didn’t know Jirou that well, only haven spoke to him a couple of times, so you weren’t too sure whether or not this was his normal way of acting. Either way, you shrugged it off. It wasn’t your problem.

He knocked on the oak door with the golden nameplate. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Your eyebrow raised as you looked around the room.

_‘There’s no way this is just an office…’_

“He’s not here.” Jirou murmured, glancing around the empty room.

You rolled your eyes, “No shit, sherlock.” He flinched as if you had just hit him. You ignored it, plopping down on the white leather sofa, “Great. Damn Sanada, making me do something he’s more than capable of doing his damn self.”

Jirou sat down on the leather chair, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the carpeted ground.

You propped your feet up on the coffee table, throwing the papers down onto the table next to your feet.

“If you want,” he started, voice low and timid, “I could give them to him for you.”

“No. If Sanada found out I didn’t deliver them personally, he’d torture me for weeks.”

“Oh,”

Silence engulfed the room.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

“Ugh! Will you say something? This silence is killing me!” you groaned, glaring at the younger boy.

He flinched, “L-Like what?”

“I don’t know. Something, _anything_!” You moved to sit on the end of the table in front of him. He jumped back in surprise, his face flushed and eyes wide. “You’re always with your team, right? Got any good dirt on Atobe?”

“N-No,” he muttered, looking away from your piercing gaze.

You frowned, leaning forward and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at you. His face grew warmer. “Come on~ You gotta know _something_.”

He bit his lip and shook his head as much as he could in your grip.

You leaned in closer.

He tried to back away, but you held him firmly in place.

“S-Senpai…” he muttered, trying desperately to ignore the burning in his cheeks.

“You’re blushing a lot,” you tilted your head to the side. “Are you always this shy around people? From what Marui says, you’re hyperactive and loud. When you’re not sleeping, anyway.”

He pouted at you, “You’re too close, of course, I’m going to blush!”

The door slid open and you pulled away from him. Sakaki stepped inside, glancing at you and then at Jirou, who was shifting awkwardly in his chair. “What are you doing in my office?”

You stood up, grabbing the papers. “Yukimura asked me to bring these to you,”

He took them from your hand, glancing over them before nodding. “Thank you, you may go.”

 _‘Well that was easy’_ , you sweatdropped, turning back to Jirou. “Hey, walk me to the gate,”

He looked at you in surprise but nodded, following you out of the office. As you headed to the gate, side by side this time, you grabbed his hand.

“You should stop by Rikkaidai some time,” you told him. “Maybe bring something for Marui so he won’t whine later.”

With burning cheeks, he smiled brightly. “I will!”

* * *


End file.
